Another World, A New Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a rogue 'Con sends Eclipse through a portal, she lands in the G1 era and is rescued by Skyfire. Will she be able to get back home? Birthday story done for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A birthday gift story for EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers G1 belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Another World, A New Uncle**

Eclipse was out on her daily fly, doing tricks as she didn't have a care in the world, even trying a new trick that her uncle Predaking had taught her. "Wheeeee!" She exclaimed with a giggle as she repeated the trick perfectly. "I can't wait to show Uncle Predaking!"

Unknown to her, a rogue Decepticon was nearby and he took aim at her, firing a beam that opened a transwarp portal. "That'll show Megatron that his claim of peace is no good," he snarled.

Seeing the portal open on her left suddenly and feeling it pull her in, Eclipse screamed and quickly activated her comm. "Daddy! Help!" She cried out.

Soundwave, who had been at the communications, jumped when he heard that and instantly knew there was trouble. "Ratchet! Come quickly! It's your daughter!" He said urgently.

The medic ran into the communications room and Soundwave indicated to the system. "She's calling for help," he said.

Ratchet quickly activated the system. "Eclipse! Can you hear me?" He asked, seeing the former silent 'Con was trying to get a fix on Eclipse's location.

"Daddy! There's a portal! I can't get away from it!" The sparkling's fearful voice came over the line.

Ratchet was instantly worried but tried to be calm. "Eclipse, can you transmit your coordinates to your uncle Soundwave?" He asked.

Flapping her wings as hard as she could, the small femme activated her tracking system. "My tracking beacon's on!" She called out, straining to stay ahead of the portal, but it was slowly pulling her closer.

"I've got your signal, little one," Soundwave's voice came over on her comm and he gasped at seeing what she was trying to get away from. "A transwarp portal! There must a rogue 'Con nearby!"

"Eclipse, can you get free of it?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

"I'm trying, Daddy! But it's really strong!" Eclipse said, flapping her wings harder and then yelping. "It's pulling on my wings!"

Soundwave quickly checked to see who was patrolling the skies and found it was Starscream and Skywarp. "Starscream! Skywarp! This is an emergency! Get to these coordinates! Eclipse needs help!" He transmitted to them.

"We read you, Soundwave," said Skywarp as he and Starscream flew faster, hoping to reach their niece in time. They arrived to see she was almost inside the portal and was still struggling to get free.

"Skywarp, can you warp her out?" Starscream said.

He shook his head. "She's too close," he said. "It would either rip her tail off or drag both of us inside."

"Call Megatron and Predaking! I'll call Soundwave! Maybe we can form a chain and pull her out!"

Hearing Starscream's idea, everyone agreed it was worth a shot and the former 'Cons that could fly headed out. Soundwave extended his tentacles while Starscream and his brothers latched onto him and each other like a Congo line. Megatron grabbed onto Thundercracker and Predaking grabbed onto Megatron. The pull from the portal was very strong and Soundwave could tell it was going to close if they didn't hurry. "Eclipse! Grab on!" He called to her, his tentacles reaching out.

Straining to reach the tentacles nearest her, Eclipse brought out her Night Fury teeth and clamped on. She knew this would hurt her uncle, but at the moment, she wasn't going to argue. Soundwave winced slightly when he felt her bite down, but he didn't care. If it meant getting his niece to safety, he didn't care how much pain it caused him.

Just then, a laser shot hit his tentacle and sliced through it, making him roar in pain and Eclipse screamed as she was pulled back into the portal and it closed. "NO!" Soundwave screamed out and the others echoed his cry, turning their attention to the rogues below them and lighting on them fast and furious to not only teach them a lesson, but to find out how they opened a portal and find out where Eclipse was.

* * *

The little femme tried flapping her wings again and fly in the direction the portal was taking her because it hurt to fly against it and she finally saw it open and flapped her wings hard to make it out, but when she did, she began falling out of the sky, too tired to continue flying. She curled up, expecting to hit the ground hard. Suddenly, two arms caught her and her rescuer came to a stop. "A dragon?" A voice she didn't recognize asked.

Eclipse shivered as the adrenaline wore off and tears came to her eyes as she tried moving her wings. "Ow!" She exclaimed as her wings cramped up. She transformed to her bot form to try and alleviate some of the pain.

"A sparkling?" The same voice asked and she looked up to see a kind face looking at her and they were hovering in the sky. Seeing his Autobot insignia gave her a little hope and she winced as she was still sore from battling the G-forces. She felt him adjust his hold on her gently. "Hold on, little one."

Not long after, they landed outside what looked like a ship and he took her inside. "I'm afraid the others are on patrol, but I can repair small injuries," he said, setting her down on a medical berth. Though Eclipse didn't know him, his gentleness and kind voice along with his Autobot insignia helped her relax and see that he was someone she could trust. She transformed to her dragon form, wincing at her wings hurt again, but the pain was starting to dull.

Seeing this, Skyfire gently examined her wings and was pleased to see there were no injuries. "It looks like you mostly strained your wings," he said gently. "But how on earth did you do that?"

She sniffled. "I was trying to get away from a portal that suddenly appeared," she said. "My uncles tried to save me, but…,"

Skyfire looked saddened. "A portal?" He asked. "Like a spacebridge?"

She shook her head. "No, kinda like a Groundbridge, but in the sky."

Finding the word 'Groundbridge' odd, he ran a few scans and was a bit startled at what he found. "Unfamiliar transwarp energy," he said. "Are you from the future perhaps? Or from the past? Or another planet?"

Eclipse wasn't sure what to tell him, but tried to take a guess. "I think I'm from the future," she said. "And…maybe another timeline?"

She then looked up at him. "I don't know you, but I do know you're an Autobot, which is what I am."

"My name is Skyfire," he said. "And you, little one?"

"Eclipse," she replied. "I don't know anyone named Skyfire from where I live, so…maybe I am in another timeline."

She then hunkered down. "But then how do I get home?" She asked softly, a few tears coming to her eyes.

Skyfire fell into thought and he began gently scratching Eclipse's ears and she leaned her head into the touch, purring, something he noticed and chuckled. "Well, Wheeljack might be able to help in that area," he said.

Just as he said that, said mech walked into the medbay. "Oh, hey, Skyfire," he said. "What's going on?"

Hearing the new voice, Eclipse looked to see a mech that looked like her uncle Wheeljack, but his head fins flashed when he spoke and this Wheeljack took a step back in surprise. "A dragon?" He asked.

Giggling, she transformed to her bot form. "Hi!" She said.

Skyfire filled Wheeljack in on what had happened and the bot agreed to try and build a transwarp portal to get her back home. "Never done it before, but I'll give it a shot," he promised.

While he was working on it, Eclipse grew playful and jumped on Skyfire's back. With a chuckle, he tried to catch her, but she managed to elude him until he caught her and tickled her playfully, making her giggle happily. "How are your wings, Eclipse?" He asked.

"Much better now," she said, feeling better after resting and giggling again when Skyfire tickled her again. Wheeljack chuckled as he watched for a moment before finishing the transwarp device.

"Okay, here we go," he said. "Hopefully it works and you'll be on your way home, kiddo."

She glomped him. "Thank you, Uncle Wheeljack!" She said happily before she glomped Skyfire. "And thank you for saving me, Uncle Skyfire."

"You're welcome, little one," he said as Wheeljack activated the portal, entering the coordinates that Eclipse gave him. A tentacle suddenly reached forward, startling them and Eclipse would have shrieked, except she recognized it.

"It's Uncle Soundwave!" She said.

"Eclipse!" A voice sounded out and Soundwave stepped out.

"Uncle Soundwave!" She glomped him and he hugged her tight.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

She shook her head. "They helped me," she pointed to Wheeljack and Skyfire.

"A Decepticon with an Autobot sparkling?" Wheeljack asked.

Soundwave smiled. "We former Decepticons made peace with the Autobots," he replied. "As least most of us. Some rogues still fight and are the reason Eclipse got sent here. I was only able to pick up this portal when you activated your transwarp device."

He hugged Eclipse again. "Now, the rest of our family is worried sick about her. I best get her back. And thank you for taking care of her."

The two nodded as they watched the two disappear into the transwarp field. "Must be a nice timeline," Skyfire said.

"And maybe it'll happen here someday too," said Wheeljack.

Soundwave and Eclipse made it back safely and Ratchet raced towards them to grab his daughter into a tight hug, tears running down his face. "Are you alright, sweetspark?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Daddy," she said, clinging to him. "An Autobot flyer rescued me."

"Autobot flyer?" Optimus asked.

"He said his name was Skyfire."

Everyone turned to Soundwave. "She landed in a timeline where the war is still continuing, many years into the past," he replied. "How those rogues knew how to create such a transwarp field, I don't know."

"Next time we fight them, we'll have to do some recon to find where they're hiding and getting their equipment," Megatron said. "But for now, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day, especially our little Eclipse."

Everyone agreed and headed back to the base with Eclipse clinging to her father. While she liked visiting places and meeting new people, she was glad to be back home too.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, EmeraldMoonGreen! :) Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
